


【谦藏/侑藏】傀儡妻 01  (豪门情仇狗血八点档)

by Primirilia



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primirilia/pseuds/Primirilia
Summary: 好吃不过饺子上流财阀少爷×商业联姻设定背景，ABO，谦A→藏O←侑A严重三观不正，货真价实狗血八点档
Relationships: Oshitari Kenya/Shiraishi Kuranosuke, Oshitari Yuushi/Shiraishi Kuranosuke
Kudos: 4





	【谦藏/侑藏】傀儡妻 01  (豪门情仇狗血八点档)

**Author's Note:**

> 好吃不过饺子  
> 上流财阀少爷×商业联姻设定背景，ABO，谦A→藏O←侑A
> 
> 严重三观不正，货真价实狗血八点档

（一）

忍足侑士盘着腿坐在双人床中央，低头理了理自己敞开半片领口的衬衫领，又抬起眼好整以暇地看着面前的男人一步三踉跄，姿态狼狈地从床头爬到床沿的位置。对方拉开床头柜抽屉，从里面的白色药瓶里胡乱抓出一把药，想也不想就抄过床头冷却的那杯牛奶，将手里的几粒药丸就着液体一股脑地通通灌进了喉咙里，不顾一切的模样凄惨得像是个毒瘾发作了的瘾君子。 

直到终于结束了这一出，他还在大口大口地喘着气，背脊因为高度密集而猛烈的恐惧感而一起一伏。拿着牛奶杯的那只缠着绷带的左手也在摇晃着，一种无法克制的战栗感，足以毁灭一切的灾难平息之后带来的阵阵余震与后怕。 

忍足侑士就这么眯眼看着，仿佛在看一出滑稽剧目。那一面背朝着他的，雪白如塑的肌肤上布满了触目惊心的情|爱痕迹，全是他自己方才留下的杰作。他的嘴角一直在上扬，眼角流露出几分冰冷的尖讽——如果他此时不是衣冠不整地坐在床上，这副神情是足以让他平日的下属与商界死敌们噤若寒蝉的。 

然而忍足侑士此刻头发凌乱，鼻梁上没了那副时常端着刻薄和梳理的描边眼镜，半敞的衣襟和胸前一片糜|乱的啃咬抓痕只使得此情此景增添了几缕不可思议的情|色意味。而当他慢条斯理地将裤链拉上，理了理蓬乱的深蓝发尾，移到床边站起身来时，情色的气息顿时化作了令人不寒而栗的淡漠和讥诮。

“真是的，”他低头俯视着对方嗤笑道，“还以为平时那幅天不怕地不怕的骄傲是真的呢。早知道会有这一天，现在还这样守身如玉可是会叫人看不起的，白石君。” 

白石藏之介一手撑着床沿，两眼失了聚焦地盯着地面看，半晌也对他的话失聪一般毫无反应。他的样子不比忍足侑士好多少，甚至更显凄惨，一向打理精细的银发丝毫无章法地披在头顶，垂落下来的刘海挡住了失神的面容。被单只遮在了他线条漂亮的腰窝上，从臂膀一路蔓延至锁骨与胸脯，那上面没有一处不是被强行烙印下的，淫|糜而粗暴的情|欲迹象——而至于被单下是一片什么光景，几分钟前刚从对方身体里撤离的忍足侑士是最清楚不过的。 

他站在对方身后默然了一会儿，等着白石藏之介爬起来揪着领子揍他，或者投来足以将他千刀万剐的目光。但对方只是木讷地低着头，药瓶在他眼前骨碌骨碌地转着，翻身砸在了地砖上。卧室里一片令人窒息的死寂。

忍足侑士盯着那一抹裸|露出来的肩头，宛如蚌壳珍珠般白皙饱满，有些不寻常的病态的绯红色泽渐渐晕袭上去。冷气还在室内开着，这时他忽然想起面前这个人还是个大病初愈的Omega，顿了一顿，忍足侑士还是走上前去，尚且算是有点风度地将被单往对方肩膀上拉了一拉。 

他的手还未触到那片肌肤，就被一闪而过的凌厉力道远远地甩开了，白石藏之介终于撇过头来，抬起视线对他冷眼而视，毫不掩饰的阴寒目光里是掺了冰碴的利刃。几缕银发从他额前又滑落了，堪堪掠过镶嵌在眉间的绿宝石般的双眸，眼底是严冬所彻底冻结了的暗沉湖面。 

忍足侑士面不改色地收回了手。“别那样看着我。”他说，“要是想替我堂弟守身，一开始就不应该答应这份婚约不是吗？” 

白石藏之介怒极反笑，如果不是因为浑身脱力，他可能已经冲上去打翻了对方斯文败类的圆眼镜，“别告诉我你从一开始就是个疯子，忍足侑士。” 

“那冰清玉洁的白石家大少爷又好到哪里去了？”蓝发男人露出毫不掩饰的讥讽神色，“和自己仇家的小儿子谈恋爱，爬上大儿子的床，最后还能名正言顺地成为欠了自己血债的仇家的儿媳——恕我直言，可不是谁的羞耻心都能做到你这一步的。” 

这句话收到了意料之中的结果，白石藏之介面色怔了一怔，慢慢地褪去了那层怒容，嘴边反倒勾起几分像是有些嘲讽的笑意来。“是啊，”他无声地垂下了眼，有些恍惚地盯着被自己攥起的被单一角看得出神，“我都快忘了自己是这样了不起的人了。” 

忍足侑士顿了一下，反而不知道该接些什么话才好。白石藏之介没再和他继续争辩下去，一手撑着床头桌沿，暗暗咬着牙从床边站起的姿态像是将全身散了架的骨头一根一根地勉强接回了原位，直起身子来时腿间的每一块肌肉都在极尽酸痛地发出抗议。Omega首一轮没有固定伴侣陪伴的发情期过得几乎算得上是昏天暗地，没等他从这一段亏空中补回精力，忍足侑士今天又犹嫌不足地弄了这么一出闹剧。眼下他连给自己做个清理都是勉强，更别提和这位给他添了一场事故的大少爷在这里斗嘴了。

情事余韵后所引发的后遗症还是慢慢地显现了出来——白石藏之介眼神半是涣散地从床沿边直起身，随手从椅背上拽过一条浴巾，将胸脯上那些泛起粉红的暧昧痕点用布料一寸一寸地严实包裹起来，然而才从床边走了几步的距离，从胃部翻涌直冲的恶心感差点将他整个人掀翻在地。

白石藏之介一个踉跄，慌忙扶着椅子把手，弯下腰捂住了嘴，脸色一瞬间褪成了纸张质感的惨白；盘在腰间的浴巾失去了支撑，松松垮垮地掉落在红木地板上。白石藏之介拼尽了浑身的自制力才没让自己在旁边这个男人面前当场发作——他清楚这不过是身体在向自己发出在危险期纵欲过度的抗议信号，就算是呕吐反应，眼下也是吐不出什么来的，他不想再在忍足侑士面前显得更狼狈了。 

他半弓着身子站在那里，接连往肺叶里灌进好几口冰冷的氧气，这才将喉口那阵翻江倒海的恶心感稍稍压下去一点。忍足侑士站在他身后，欲言又止，看上去似乎是想走上前来帮他，白石藏之介没给他这个机会，弯腰重新捡起地上的浴巾，胡乱往胸前遮了一遮，就又踩着疲软脱力的步伐艰难地往浴室走过去。 

“吃过药应该就会没事的，”走到浴室门口时，忍足侑士还是出声叫住了他，“但是以防万一，我会请医生过来检查。你的受孕率比一般的Omega要高出一些。”言及于此，他又稍有迟疑地顿了一顿，像是在斟酌着如何开口。“刚才……是我做的不对，我不该那么唐突的。”

但是银发青年站在浴室半敞的门一侧，一手摁着堪堪遮掩在隐蔽处的浴布，若隐若现地勾勒出线条完好的流畅弧度；布料一角从他肩头滑落下来了，纤白哑光的肌理与线条精致的锁骨于是像打开蚌壳的白珍珠一般地彻底暴露出来，呈现出苍白又艶丽的流泽。他偏着头往忍足侑士这里看过来，绿眼睛暗处注视着亮处，流淌出分外妖冶的璀璨的光。“不用在意。”白石藏之介轻声说，嘴角漠不经心地勾起一抹冰冷的柔意，“反正从一开始就是这样的人不是吗？到刚才为止，居然还对忍足君抱有期待的我，才是个彻彻底底的蠢货吧。”

仅存的那点温柔面目在浴室门被重重锁上的那一刻，迅速从一副俊美的面孔上褪下去，如同摘下的舞会面具般被连根拔除，消散得一干二净。忍足侑士冷眼看着浴室门内冉冉升起蒸腾的水雾白汽，淋浴头哗哗作响的白噪音渐渐传出来，柔和了卧室里姜花香气与杜松子醇酒剑拔弩张的信息素的纠斗。他釉蓝漆成的眼底里却一点一点地在凌冽的寒冬中冻结。 

他独自在原地站了片刻，最后终于转身取过衣架上的衬衫与领带，慢条斯理地对着镜子重新将自己包装成世人面前那个稳重风雅的，永远让少女们趋之若鹜的忍足氏族继承者。走到门口拉开门把时，忍足侑士还是转过身，往浴室的方向望去最后一眼。

那里什么也没有。淋浴的水声停下来了，氤氲的水雾从浴室门雕花的磨砂玻璃上蒸馏成了微小的水珠，他隐约地看进去，一抹单薄的身影慢慢地在浴缸前蹲下来，将自己蜷缩成了一团，腹背受敌的姿态像一只受惊的刺猬。忍足侑士捏着门把站在那里看了一会儿，脸上颇有些描摹不清的悲悯神色，但最后也只是一语不发地转身离开了。

TBC


End file.
